The Importance of Knocking
by TheAwesomeLadyCatherine
Summary: Knocking was a vital part of life in the Addams Family. A series of one shots about various members of the Addams family and their attituse to their lust-filled relatives. Mortez, maybe some Wednesday/Joel.
1. Introduction

Knocking

Knocking was an appreciated and, in most people's opinions, vital action in the Addams family house.

Gomez and Morticia were not exactly modest when it came to affection and very rarely locked a door, every member of the family had walked in on some sort of obscenely sexual act at least once in various rooms and no-one had appreciated the unnecessary visual, the family had long since learned to become resilient and, most importantly, to _knock_.


	2. Wednesday

Knocking

Wednesday (age 13)

Wednesday was a very intellectual creature and one of her favourite places in the house was the vast library, it was a quiet area and she often felt at peace surrounded by the old, dusty books.

She was walking down the stairs to the library when she noticed the absence of her parents, but she shrugged the thought off. _They're probably otherwise occupied...in their bedroom_, she thought. She and Pugsley were very aware of their parents lust, they had learned of the facts of life at a young age, after walking in on their parents in 'la flagrante delicto' more times than they could keep track of-Wednesday had become immune to the horrors of her parents sexual habits and ridiculous libido, learning to mutter an apology, shut the door and get as far away from that room as soon as possible to avoid hearing the loud moans and pants...and hastily muttered french vocabulary, usually accompanied by a gasped 'Oh, Tish' or the sound of loud kisses being placed up her mother's arm.

Wednesday pushed open the heavy oak door and walked in to the library to witness an all-too familiar sight.

Her mother was sitting upright on the oak desk (thankfully with her back to Wednesday) and her father seemed to be standing between her legs, frantically kissing her neck.

Her father saw her standing in the doorway "Wednesday..." he muttered to her mother.

"Don't mind me, father..." She muttered and walked out of the library.

"_She's gone." _Gomez whispered to Morticia

"Don't stop..." Morticia gasped and Gomez grunted

"Cara Mia!"

"Oh, Mon amour!"

"Oh, Tish..."

Wednesday increased her pace and walked briskly to the attic to play with her guillotine.

_Really it's worrying how well I know my parents and their...habits._


	3. Debbie Jellinsky (The Nanny)

Debbie Jellinsky

Debbie was in Gomez's office, Pubert was safely tucked (and chained) in his terrifying crib and she was bored. She tried to open a desk drawer, only to find it firmly locked. She strolled around the room, keeping towards the centre of the room, for fear of one of the many spears and swords hung on the wall falling down. She moved toward the window and cranked it open, looking out in to the night. She shivered at the harsh breeze and turned her head to left, looking around the corner of the old stone building to see the elaborate sculptures of deceased relatives, only to see a couple sitting on a stone couch. Upon further inspection, she saw that it was Gomez and Morticia.

She was worried about them seeing her, but realized her head was concealed behind a gargoyle sculpture emerging from the elaborate stonework of the building.

She saw them lean in and share a gentle kiss, well, it had started gentle anyway. Before long the kiss grew more and more passionate. Not the disgusting face sucking like she saw all too often with PDA, but heated, sensual, the kind of kiss she had always wanted from a man, especially a rich man like Gomez Addams.

She saw his hands slip down to caress her impossibly taut hourglass figure, and she ran her hands through his hair, she could almost feel the heat radiating from the stone couch as they grew entangled with each other. Even if they could see her, she doubted they would really notice. They probably wouldn't notice her if she ran around the stone couch singing opera, they seemed to be wrapped in a perfect bubble of pleasure.

He had somehow managed to undo the back of her tight, black dress. Debbie vaguely wondered how he had managed to break into it, for she had never seen a zip or buttons or any other means of undoing it.

He ran a hand up and down her pale back, which appeared to be laced into a black lace corset. His other hand pushed the black skirt up her leg, revealing more and more skin, which seemed to glow in the moonlight, like flawless, polished marble.

Meanwhile, she used one hand to undo his crisp, black shirt, his satin-backed waistcoat long gone, revealing olive-toned skin, a perfect contrast to her light pallor. She laid back on the sofa as he kissed a trail down from her lips to her waist, her dress was now fully removed and lay discarded next to his waistcoat and shirt.

Debbie looked enviously at the look of pure lust and adoration on her face, so clearly echoed in his eyes as he laid worship to her body. They truly were a perfect couple, still enamoured with each other, so completely adoring and so obviously passionate.

They were joined now, moving together perfectly, fitting so neatly and so..publicly.

"My parent's aren't exactly modest, are they?" Came a voice, Debbie jumped and turned around quickly.

"What do you mean? They're just sitting outside." Said Debbie quickly

"So they aren't having sex?" Pugsley said, surprised. "Odd. We always avoid looking out the window on Thursdays."

Debbie was shocked. "How do you know about...those things?"

"Well, me and Wednesday learned the facts of life when we were five." Pugsley said and walked away.

Debbie shook her head and looked out the window. They were still there, together on the stone couch. Worshipping each other in perfect bliss.

How she wanted love like that.


	4. Fester

Fester

_A.N, I tried writing this one from a slightly different POV. Hopefully it's alright, also Fester is Gomez's brother in this one, although I don't usually like that arrangement._

Gomez and Morticia were in the attic, watching the storm outside. The lightning flashed and Morticia shuddered with delight. Gomez admired the way her eyes danced with excitement and placed a kiss on her neck, in the exact spot she liked.

He began to suck on her neck and she let out a small moan, she turned around and caught his lips with hers. The way she tasted drove him wild. She pulled back and undid his shirt.

"Excited, cara mia?" he asked and smiled

"Oui, bubelah" She said and watched his eyes cloud over with lust

"Oh, Tish..When you call me that..." He grabbed her waist and pressed a bruising kiss to her red lips.

She moaned and he pushed her in to the nearest electric chair and pushed the skirt of her dress up to her hips, he trailed his lips up her leg, before reaching the spot she most desired.

He waited until she was panting before entering her, he took her roughly, needing to join them, needing to be as close to her as humanly possible, they both needed it. They felt as though they were consuming each other in a fire of lust.

At that moment the attic door opened and there was Fester, mumbling something about dynamite caps. Then he saw them.

They were on the attic floor, dishevelled and in an extremely compromising position. Morticia was on the floor, her hands pinned above her head by Gomez, who was above her, shirt open and down to his elbow on one side. God knows what happened to his trousers, but they were probably around somewhere. Morticia was still pretty much clothed, covered, except for her legs, which were tightly wrapped around her husband, her dress was ripped at the neckline, revealing cleavage and the edge of a satin corset.

Fester apologized hurriedly and left the attic.

"Shall we continue, darling?" Gomez said after a few moments

"I think so, mon sauvage." Morticia responded and kissed him.


End file.
